galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Dantooine
Dantooine is a Planet focusing other Worlds in the Outer Rim. It Contains Rivers, Grasslands and Lakes, and Was Located in Raioballo Sector. This Planet was Concerned as a Little Population of Dantooine, Spreaded amongst the Family Settlements and Communities with Huge Holdings. History The Negaverse Reclaimed In the Clutches of the Jedi Order, Malachite and Nephrite Disembark the Planet to Attack the Inhabitants of the Jedi Enclave. With the Help of the Messenger God Hermes, Where Kratos had Discovered, Jedite seeks to find the Jedi Holdings and Liberate Khoonda. They Sought to Free Darth Bane located in Eol Sha Colony, Although Nute Gunray and his Four Dark Generals realized that Darth Bane had been carved into stone, In Order to Re-Intervention the Whole Body into Menacing Ghostly Figure. Thanks to the Yuuzhan Vong Priests, Darth Bane had revived to meet his destiny to Malachite that the Republic had already coming. Five of the Republic Attack Cruisers Attacked the Dark Universal Colony and the Negaverse Bunkers resided in the Mountains. The Jedi Master and his Friends Dives down to Liberate Khoonda and attempt to Defeat Hermes, and the Resurrected Darth Bane. As though the War had already the Beginning. Battle of Dantooine In the Wake of the Battle, The Clone Troopers dispatches that Darth Bane awakens to Stop the Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong Warriors and Priests, But Quintus Lentulus Batiatus really Sought to Call the Army to Land on the Grasslands thanks to Flavius Aetius in order to Defeat the Sith Lord. When the Flaming Specialist Sailor Mars attempt to Cutting Down the Separatist Defense Turrets, Thus Inflamed them in the Process, While Sailor Mercury Striking down the Negamonsters which Launched by Zoisite. As the Martian Cylinders landed and the Scouting and Fighting Machines Deployed, Manage to Strike Down Republic Assault Gunships and V-Wing Starfighters, Daenerys Targaryen Rides the Dragon and Destroy them as the Result of Darth Bane's Actions, Just Before Vermithrax Came in to Stop Her and its Draconic Ally, Yet, Dean Hardscrabble Punched to the Dragon and Saved Daenerys and her Team. With the Martian Fighting Machines enable to Biting the Dust all the Infantry, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda Rages to the Martians and Battle Droids and Thus Defending the Grasslands forever. Yunica Swoops down to Obliterate Coralskippers and Start to Land to Defeat the Martians and Stop Malachite and Nephrite. Zephyr, Xenon and Anakin Encounters Hermes and Darth Bane, as well as General Grievous began to Face-to-face each other. Near the End of the Full Action Siege, Sailor Mars then Punched Jedite and Zoycite and the Four Retreats off Dantooine, In Addition, Hermes, Grievous, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray and his Army Escapes too. Yunica Being Injured, and Kat and Raven calls Anakin to Take the Sea Wasp to the Medical Room and Patch her Up and Recreating new Parts to make her Stronger. With Dantooine War ended, Sailor Mercury realized that Yunica was Still Alive and Reunites Kat and her Pet Dusty, Trembling the Individuals of Jedi Enclave were Survived, Including Bastila Shan, Foul Mondama, and Cade Skywalker, Noticed that Darth Bane had Awakened. The Three Jedi Run to the Attack Cruiser and decide the Truth after the War Ended, and yet another Threat begins. Category:Planets